


[Podfic] accidentally married wedding planners Bob & Nick Foligno

by marianas



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr ficlet, alternate universe - wedding planners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ooh, tell me more about accidentally married!wedding planners Bob and Nick Foligno!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] accidentally married wedding planners Bob & Nick Foligno

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [accidentally married!wedding planners Bob and Nick Foligno](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102608) by 7iris. 



> Based on an adorable tumblr ficlet by 7iris, who is wonderful and has blanket permission.
> 
> Cover art made as cutesy-wedding-invitation as possible by yours truly. 
> 
> Music used is, delightfully, [an amazing acoustic fiddle cover of “Happy”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMmbEF017Zc) (though not by Cam Atkinson)

  


**[direct link to mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/hockeyrpf/accidentally%20married%20wedding%20planners.mp3)**  
 **Size:** 0:07:33 | 5.3M  


**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm starting a trend of making podfics of not!fics which start with 'accident.' I have no problem with this, because accidental marriages, relationships, vacations, and confessions are excellent tropes.


End file.
